


i'd rather jump in your bones

by chriseva_angst



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, i was just feeling inspired, there's no explanation for this at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriseva_angst/pseuds/chriseva_angst
Summary: otherwise known as the one where Chris is a total tease, and Eva loathes him for it.





	i'd rather jump in your bones

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i wasn't so shameless and had some actual context for this.

Eva feels the teasing hand itching up her thigh, daring to venture past the hem of her already short skirt. And it is  _ short.  _ Chris had taken one good look at her in it, and beckoned her with a stern look and a glint in his eyes.  _ “What are you doing to me, woman?”  _ Eva had giggled, played it coy and batted her eyelashes, but Chris saw past the act.  _ “What you need is a proper spanking.”  _ His chuckle was dark and sinister, and spoke of the plans he had in store for her if they made it to the end of the night.  _ Eva sincerely doubts it.  _

The rate he’s going now, he’ll have her undressed in front of all their friends. It’s an exaggeration, granted, but Eva is still acutely aware of all the prying eyes inside the packed club.

William had pulled some strings, and booked them this table, and there Eva finds herself, with Chris sitting dangerously close, his possessive hand gripping her inner thigh almost hard enough to bruise the pale and sensitive skin there.

None of their friends are around at the moment, all lost around the dancefloor and bar. And realistically it's too dark for anyone to catch on to Chris’s play, but still she feels almost  _ shy  _ at the prospect of someone waltzing up to them and finding Christoffer with his hand up her skirt. Voyeurism is not a concept she has thoroughly explored.

_ “Don’t be so shy, baby,”  _ Chris whispers in her ear, and she feels the goosebumps that come with the rising hairs at the base of her neck.  _ God, why does he sound so needy, and God, please explain why she wants him so much.  _

Eva hopes her voice won't betray her, especially now that Chris is drawing lazy circles over her sex through her underwear. She's apathetic, or at least pretending, to the way the fabric is dampened by her arousal.  _ “Don’t be a tease, Chris.”  _

Chris laughs, a hint of teasing in his tone, and moves closer, if possible. 

He has one arm draped over the back of the booth, away from her, but the other is daring, and with skilled fingers, he's pushing her underwear to the side. 

_ “God, you’re dripping,”  _ his voice is pure sin, gravel and desire spurring her on. 

Eva hums, furtively, failing to pretend that she is unaffected and unaware of how horny he's made her. 

_ “I want to just bend you right over my knee and spank that pretty little ass of yours,”  _ He taunts, his thumb circling that apex of her thigh, not quite giving her what she wants. 

_ “But I haven't even been bad,”  _ Eva looks up at him through hooded eyes, the innocent smile on her face ironic at this point. 

Chris grunts, squeezing her thigh,  _ “I beg to differ, baby, your intentions all night have been far from innocent.”  _

He has had enough of teasing her, and he finally presses his thumb to her clit. Eva is aching for him, wants him right now, no matter the consequences. Chris has a different approach. 

She steels herself against the edge of the seat, gripping tightly until her knuckles are turning white.  _ “More,”  _ her voice is barely above a whisper, but he catches that nonetheless. 

Eva whimpers when he enters her with two fingers, curling them all while brushing her clit with his thumb.  _ He’s a bastard is what he is.  _ She hides her face into the crook of his neck, the moan in her throat lost just above his collar. 

Chris is merciless, brushing her clit with the softest of touches and for one moment she wonders if perhaps she's imagining it, but his fingers curl into her slow,  _ torturously slow.  _ Still, she can feel the beginnings of an orgasm. 

She closes her legs, desperately needing the friction. This doesn't hinder Chris’s arduous pace. Her back arches, and she is inclined to bite the pulse point at the base of his neck, as she writhes her hips to sweet release. 

But Chris is adamant, and he brings his free hand to her knee closest to him, forcing her legs apart. 

His fingers move faster, thrusting in and out of her at a more appropriate pace. 

Right as she's on the brink, her moan vibrating against his neck, and her back arching and bringing her closer into him, Chris removes his fingers. 

The taunting grin is hard to miss on his face, a glint of mischief and pride in his eyes. Eva whines, working to readjust her breathing and deal with the loss of friction.  _ Chris is evil _ . 

He laughs at Eva, the same mean grin on his sinful lips, before he brings his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on them. Eva gasps, wonders if there's ever been a better sight, if it is even possible to be more aroused. How spiteful of him. 

Chris hums appreciatively, savoring the taste,  _ her taste.  _ “ _ God you taste  _ **_heavenly.”_ **

His eyes are glazed over with arousal and his cheeks are almost as pink as his lips, which he licks and decorates with a flirty smile. She can't distinguish if it is blush from what has just transpired or the alcohol at work. 

Eva wishes she could look away, but he has planted the fire in her and extinguished it just as fast, but the ember remains, and she  _ wants  _ him. 

“ _ Baby, please,”  _ Eva rests her hand on his thigh, and feels him tense under her touch, and just for a second, she can feel him cede control. She doesn’t mean to sound as desperate as she does.  _ “I need you.” _

Chris visibly falters, his breath catching, but he places his hand over hers as if to stop her. His cheeky grin is unmoving. 

_ “Now Eva, I’ve told you it’s unbecoming to beg.”  _ His eyes are entirely clouded with lust, and the promise that he’ll draw this out painfully slow, but the night isn’t over yet. 

He kisses her, his lips still stained with sin and her arousal, and his tongue also reveals a hint of whiskey. Eva’s resolve is practically nonexistent. 

She can feel his fingertips, tracing shapes at the base of her spine, wanting to lift the offensive material to be closer to her skin, pull her closer. His tongue is moving against hers, and Eva climbs onto his lap. 

Chris hisses, her hips grinding down on his, needing the contact to chase the release he’s denied her. 

They are lost in each other, his hand creeping under her shirt, fingers splayed over her ribcage. Her heart is thrumming like a battle drum. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ She is breathless, her blood hot with passion and desire,  _ “Fuck me.”  _

He moans, the sound urging her on, his other hand gripping her ass over the leather or her short brown skirt. Eva can feel his erection pressing on her thigh through the rough material of his trousers. 

A throat clears, three pairs of eyes looking at them expectantly, and Eva and Chris break apart, sheepishly. Sana’s voice is unmistakeable, her arms crossed over her chest. “I hope you’re not planning to finish in front of us.”

_ Or at all,  _ Eva decides.  _ There is definitely a vendetta out against her in the universe.  _


End file.
